


A Night To Remember

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tag to the Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: Mary walks in on the demon hovering over Sam's crib.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	A Night To Remember

Mary’s last thoughts, as against all the laws of gravity she was slowly dragged up along the wall, was of guilt. She should’ve been prepared. 

In her efforts to be a wife and mother, she’d neglected the dangers only hunters were aware of, hoping the time would never come when she’d have to face those monsters again. Only now did she understood what a fateful error that had been! 

She'd married John, a civilian, borne him two innocent children and not protected them in any way, not even with the most basic of deterrents like salt or demon traps.

She’d known something was coming for her but she’d pushed it to the back of her mind, wilfully ignoring the passing of the years, caught up in the everyday joys and problems a normal family faced. 

Now she was paying the price. With her last waking moment, she met the demon’s yellow-eyed gaze just in time to see him smile engagingly as if to say, you made a deal Mary Campbell, here I am to collect.  
Then blackness descended and Mary Winchester was no more.

The demon hadn’t come with the intention of killing her though, she’d given him a sweet deal back in the day. If she’d stayed away she’d still be alive.  
No, he’d come for the second-born. For sweet little Sammy.

Azazel looked down almost affectionately at the squirming baby. As the drops o blood fell from his cut finger and dribbled into the child’s mouth, he felt an erotic pleasure wash him.

Although Sam wasn’t the only six-month-old, he’d blessed with his blood, Azazel was especially drawn to him. 

Since he’d encountered the child’s brother back in 1973 and seen the strong, dangerous, young male he was, Azazel had every hope that Sam would grow up exactly like his older brother, strong, intelligent and combative. Perfect for the scope the demon had projected for him.

He heard yells and footsteps from outside the room. The resurrected, wimpy husband, Azazel assumed with contempt.

It was time to go, the fire was greedily eating its way through the furnishings. It wouldn’t do for his protegee to end up burned alive. He had great things planned for the future Boy-King, leader of an army of demons, the like the weak humans could never imagine.

He transported away, his work done. Now he’d watch the Winchesters, keep an eye on little Sammy growing up.  
The child and his brother would eventually become hunters. It would be interesting to see just how good they were. 

The future was definitely going to be entertaining!


End file.
